How to be a man
by Discord King
Summary: When Snotlout and Tuffnut are bored of course Hiccup pulls the shortest. What follows after is unwanted but not unpleasant. But will this secret started on an ordinary night ever be found out? (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1 First night, good night

**I found this on livejournal:**

"**Three-way gang up.**

**Snotlout and Tuffnut are going to teach Hiccup how to be a man whether he wants to learn or not. Noncon, but turns out to enjoy it.**

**The more NSFW and kinky, the better.**

**Captcha says 'bonded by'; do I sense LJ having a thing for bondage? Because I know I do."**

**So I'm here and writhing. (Pre-movie setting)**

Chapter 1 First night, good night

As surprising as it sounds Snotlout and Tuffnut have come up with a brilliant idea. It happened in a cloudy night when they were sitting in the Great Hall talking about nothing in particular. They were sitting alone at that table and no one was around them so their conversation safely wondered to the topic of sex. You see when you are a teenage boy you tend to have some frustrations on the subject. It's nice to have someone who you can talk about these issues.

The two boys have been having this kind of conversations for quite a time now. They left out the girls because it would be awkward talking about these things with them and Fishlegs would just get nervous and walk off somewhere possibly far from the two. Snotlout and Tuffnut got to know each other a little better. They know each other's dirty little secrets and even some wet dreams the other had. So yeah, you can say that these two are like best friends.

However nowadays they conversation become flatter then the floor and the reason both know. They reached the point where they had enough of simple story telling and fantasies. They craved action.

"I can't stand this anymore." Snotlout groaned. He was digging his nail in the table. He was irritated by the silence between the two as well as his other problems.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" asked Tuffnut who was playing with his fork not even minding his slightly angry friend. This bothered Snotlout but he tried to shrug it down, he had bigger problems, like the one Tuffnut just mentioned. What is he going to do about it?

"I don't know. Maybe we could corner someone." Snotlout said without thinking but giving it a second thought it doesn't sounds so bad. Tuffnut didn't say anything but seemingly he agreed. Now the other question was who should they corner? Ruffnut is Tuffnut's sister so she is out of the picture. Fishlegs would be easy to catch but he isn't that attractive and he most likely would cry to the first person what happened with him and then they are done for. If they tried with Astrid they would most likely be found in the morning with an axe in their heads. They didn't know older teens and most likely and they most likely would be beaten to a pulp, and trying with younger children is just creepy. That left only one person… the village's screw-up, Hiccup.

"Man, no!" Tuffnut protested. He straightened out with wide eyes. "Do you know what would happen to us if he tells anyone?!"

"Are we thinking to the same person?" Snotlout was glad that Tuffnut wasn't shouting to loud. Being caught before doing anything wouldn't be too pleasant.

"If it is the talking fishbone, then yes!"

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Snotlout really didn't like the idea of Tuffnut backing out on him. "You love danger, don't you?"

Tuffnut seemed to be thinking of what he just heard. Snotlout was right; he loved danger. But would it worth it? "I have no idea how but you talked me into it."

"That's the spirit! Let's go." Snotlout jumped up from the table.

"Wait! Now? We are doing it now?"

"Of course, what were you thinking?" Snotlout acted that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "With luck he is still in the forge. Let's not miss our chance."

Both boys went out on the door of the Great Hall. Outside it was dark night. A man was lighting the torches of the village, in many houses the windows were closed and the candles were extinguished. They could see the forge from where they were standing; dim lights were shining from it. So they made their way towards it.

In the forge Hiccup was putting away some tools they were using that day.

"Hey, Hiccup, I'm leaving. Would you be okay, lad?" Gobber changed his hammer appendage to his hook as he asked Hiccup the question.

"Yeah, yeah, I would tidy up a little and I'll be going."

"Alright then, 'night Hiccup." Gobber left, he couldn't wait to be home in his warm bed. He saw Snotlout and Tuffnut walking in the forge's direction but he shrugged it off. Those two must be up to some prank as he knows them but surly they won't do anything worth worrying about. And after all he was more tiered then to bother with them.

Hiccup put some spears in a barrel against the wall then he hooked up his apron to its place. His back was turned to the door so he didn't see when Snotlout and Tuffnut entered. Suddenly he was grabbed by a thick arm, it locked around him and pulling him close to someone's chest tightly. In the same time a wide hand was pressed on his mouth silencing his surprised scream. Hiccup started to struggle but he couldn't throw his attacker off. Snotlout on the other hand grow annoyed by his cousin's wriggling. "Stay put wimp or I'll make you," he groaned trying to hold him down.

Hiccup would have asked what Snotlout was doing if his hand wouldn't had been pressed painfully on his mouth. He only managed to mumble something. Then he saw Tuffnut from the corner of his eyes. The boy walked up to the hearth, he grabbed the bucket of water put next to it and poured the whole thing on the fire. The forge was left in darkness. All three boys waited to get adjusted to the changes. When it happened Snotlout dragged Hiccup to the middle of the room. "Care to help me?" Snotlout asked smirking.

Tuffnut just laughed, he looked to the side and found a long piece of leather laid out. He grabbed the fabric as he stepped before Hiccup. Snotlout understand it instantly and he pulled his hand from the smaller boy's mouth. Before Hiccup could have made any comprehensible words the leather was pressed in his mouth and tide behind his head. He tried to scream and he was struggling now like a fish caught in a net. However Snotlout had no problem keeping him back with both hands.

"Alright Hiccup, we can do this the easy way and maybe you would enjoy it, or the hard way but I can't promise anything then." Hiccup swears he could hear the smugness in his cousin voice. He still had no idea what they are up to, every of his questions ended up as a mumble so he instead groaned at the two boys.

Hiccup's eyes grow wide when Tuffnut grabbed his tunic and pulled it up over his head, Snotlout let go of him for a second until the cloth was off but his hold returned in an instant. Tuffnut's hands traveled down brushing his skin in the way. He slowly undid his belt and pulled down his pants, he rubbed his member through his underwear before pulling it down as well. Snotlout lifted Hiccup and Tuffnut pulled all clothing off along with his boots. Now Hiccup was standing naked between two boys and he was very sure that this is the last place he wants to be.

"Hey, my hand getting numb, bring me that rope," Snotlout complained. Tuffnut grabbed the rope hanging from a hook on a wall. He gave it to the bigger boy and waited patiently as he tied Hiccup's hand behind his back.

"Be a good boy, Hiccup. Then I won't hurt you." Snotlout tied the last knot and pushed Hiccup down to the ground and on his back. Hiccup tried to wriggle out of his grip but when on the ground he couldn't do much.

As soon as he was on the ground Tuffnut kneeled beside him. One hand on his shoulder the other on his side. He was keeping Hiccup down successfully. The blond wasted no time and immediately went for Hiccup's neck. First he was gently licking but that turned to biting and sucking on the flesh. The hand on Hiccup's shoulder traveled down until it found his nipple and started to play with it like it was a toy. He rolled the quickly hardening nipple between his fingers, Hiccup tried to turn away, lean out from the touch but he couldn't escape Tuffnut.

Meanwhile Snotlout spread Hiccup's legs and comfortably sit between them. He took a moment to look at the boy lying before him, it was hard with Tuffnut blocking out half of the view. However the fact that he was finally doing it exited him even more. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and took out his hardening member. Then he shuffled closer to Hiccup and took his member in the same hand. He started to rub and pump them together gently and slow at first until Hiccup was hard as well. Snotlout could call himself expert on the subject and his work seemed to get its reward already. Hiccup stopped struggling and the two boys could already hear him moan through his gag.

Tuffnut give a cheeky smile and he went down to Hiccups other nipple and he took it in his mouth. Immediately he started sucking hard that it almost made the boy underneath him jump.

Deciding that Tuffnut occupies Hiccup well enough Snotlout stopped rubbing together their members. He quickly sucked on three of his fingers covering them in saliva. Despite what the smaller boy would say Snotlout was not an idiot. He knows he couldn't push into Hiccup raw. The kid would rip and then they would be found out. So when he found his fingers enough wet he slowly brought one to Hiccup's hole and he pushed it in steadily. Hiccup groaned in discomfort and tried to lean out from his touch somehow, but Snotlout put his other hand on his hip and he pressed him down to the ground, probably a little harder than needed.

Hiccup couldn't really tell what was going on. He could only concentrate on Tuffnut playing with his nipples, seemingly enjoying himself. Then he felt something pushing its way inside him. He was very sure that things not supposed to go in there but his hip was pushed down by his cousin when he tried to escape it. Hiccup groaned as the second finger entered him which was soon followed by a third.

When Snotlout found Hiccup ready he pulled out and slowly pushed his member in the smaller boy. Even prepared Hiccup was tight. Snotlout pushed inside him completely and he had to restrain himself from moving. He had to give some time to the runt to adjust of course.

Hiccup groaned when his cousin's member was inside him. Tuffnut jumped up in surprise; he looked behind him to see that Snotlout started to pull out then push back slowly. He smirked and sits up to enjoy the show.

Pushing in and pulling out, Snotlout kept up a slow steady pace. The tightness and heat of the smaller boy caused him to groan and moan out in pleasure. Soon he moved faster bit by bit. He hit a special spot in Hiccup that made the boy moan as well. Snotlout kept hitting Hiccup's prostate unknowingly and he quickened his movements making both of them moan louder.

Tuffnut watched smiling. He opened up his pant and took out his own aching member and gives it a few good jerks. Then he suddenly turns to the smaller boy and tears off the leather gag from Hiccup's mouth.

"Be a good boy and don't bite," he said while snickering. Tuffnut brought his member to the boy's mouth but Hiccup refused to take it. Tuffnut of course was more than eager to help him. He pried apart his mouth and kept his hand there in case the boy would take his chance and bite the sensitive flesh. He thrusts into the boy's mouth unceremoniously. His movements quickly speed up to match Snotlout's.

"Wow. This is really good," he breathed out, loving the wet warmness of the other's mouth.

Snotlout would have snickered if he wouldn't have been too occupied with his own growing need. His thrusts become faster and stronger; he went deeper into the boy before him and with each thrust they got closer to the end. Then just as Snotlout thought he couldn't stand it anymore, climax hit him. With one last hard thrust he slammed inside Hiccup and emptied himself into him. That was all Hiccup needed to go over the edge; he spilled his load across his stomach.

Snotlout panted heavily as he pulled out of the limp boy underneath him. Tuffnut pulled his erection out of Hiccup's mouth letting his head drop to the floor as he was panting hard. He walked up where Snotlout was still kneeling and he shoved his friend out of the way. Then cockily he took his place and pulled Hiccup to his lap.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Snotlout as he picked himself up from the ground. He was glaring down at the blond boy angrily.

"What? You had your fun. Now it's my turn," said Tuffnut in a similar tone Snotlout used against him. "What do you say, Hiccup? I bet I'm better than him."

"Oh no, you are not better than me."

"Uh, yes I am,"

"I say that you are out of your mind, both of you" groaned Hiccup, to tiered to pick himself up.

"Shut up. Who asked you?" Tuffnut snarled at him.

"You, a moment ago," Hiccup tried to argue with the male twin but he has to admit that he wasn't in the position of arguing right now.

"Would you just get on with it?" Snotlout asked annoyed by both Tuffnut and Hiccup. He more rather left then listen to them arguing like small girls. He sits down again in a more confortable manner to watch the show Tuffnut was about to give him.

Without waiting any further, Tuffnut pushed his aching and sensitive erection into Hiccup's warm entrance. Tuffnut moaned in pleasure at the sweet tightness and warmth and wetness thankfully for Snotlout. He quickly started moving, slowly at first and picking up pace pretty fast. It was like fucking the boy's mouth only more intense.

Hiccup couldn't resist, after a few thrust he started moaning. He tried to keep it in; he didn't want to give more reason for these lunatics to celebrate. "Why are you doing this?" he managed to choke out between moans.

"Why? No reason, really. Only for fun," answered Snotlout like it was the most casual thing in the world. Hiccup couldn't believe him, but he really should have seen it that there is no sane reason for them doing something like this.

Snotlout watched with a smirk as Tuffnut pounded into Hiccup. He could see that the blond wouldn't last much longer, but Hiccup's member only got erected again. Still smirking he slid closer to the duo.

"What do you want now?" Tuffnut groaned at the bigger boy. He wouldn't cease his thrusting no matter what Snotlout would do.

"I'm only minding my own business." Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's erection and started pumping it like he did in the beginning. He was rewarded by a loud yelp from the smaller one. Snotlout's smile grew and he continued only faster. His fingers worked like one of a skilled man; he managed to take every thought out of Hiccups head leaving only the pleasure and the need for more.

Meanwhile Tuffnut continued pounding into Hiccup. He griped his tightly and he digs his nails in it, it will surely bruise. The boy felt like he was in fire and surely was the other smaller on his lap. He's thrusting become more powerful and faster; he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Hiccup was the same. The attention he was getting was rapidly pushing him over the edge. He couldn't hold it anymore and with a cry of pleasure he realized his load, spilled it over his stomach again and on Snotlout's hand.

Hiccup's insides tightened and that was the only thing Tuffnut needed. He slammed into the tight hole one more time and came; he nearly fell on Hiccup but he managed to keep himself straight. When he came of his high he pulled out his limp member. Hiccup was overly tiered and sleepy. He couldn't get up not even if he tried.

"Man, this was awesome," said Tuffnut out of breath. "We should do this again sometime."

"Absolutely. Now get up," commanded Snotlout. Tuffnut groaned but he eventually stood up, fixed his pants and went to the door. "Where do you think you are going?" asked Snotlout with his hands on his hips.

"What? I thought we are leaving?"

"We are but he can't leave anywhere," Snotlout pointed to Hiccup who was still on the floor. Hiccup was actually surprised that his cousin wouldn't want to leave him here. But thinking about it, Snotlout probably wouldn't want anybody to find him like this. Yeah, it made more sense that way.

"Then take him home," said Tuffnut as a matter of fact. "He is your cousin after all."

"Aha, but you screwed him as well so you are helping me."

Tuffnut couldn't find a better argument so he just shut up, and went to do whatever he had to do. He really just wanted to go home and sink into his bed. Ruffnut would question him but he can shrug her off. But even he realized that leaving everything as it is now could raise some suspicion and get them in trouble. In a kind of trouble not even Tuffnut wants to be in.

"Go and find a rag and clean him up," Snotlout ordered as he went to dust out Hiccup's cloths. He silently cursed himself for leaving them in the ground; he would have fewer things to take care of. Tuffnut only shrugged his shoulders not even commenting on the order. He just grabbed a rag of the table and kneeled down next to Hiccup who watched quietly as Tuffnut cleaned him of. The boy wasn't to gentle but Hiccup didn't complained; he didn't wanted to do anything that could cause the boys to leave him behind. He doubts that he could stand straight and his back would hurt next morning like nothing before.

Tuffnut was done with cleaning him and he just throws the rag under the table. First thing in the morning is to burn that thing, noted Hiccup mentally. Then the blond boy pulled him up by his arm rather roughly. Hiccup tried standing still until Tuffnut untied his arms. Then he held him up as Snotlout redressed him.

When they were done Tuffnut peeked out of the forge's door. He saw that no one was around. The whole village was quiet as everyone was asleep already; only a few drunken men were heading out of the Great Hall. But he didn't mind them; they were too far and too drunk to stop them. The three of them went out the forge. Snotlout half held up half dragged Hiccup after him. They went straight to the chief's house up the hill. Tuffnut kept an eye out if someone might be watching them. They stopped right at the door.

"Can you get in yourself?" asked Snotlout. He wasn't really caring; he just didn't want to be awkward.

"Yeah," Hiccup whispered almost inaudibly and went inside. Thankfully Stoick was long asleep so he could climb up to his room without being questioned. He fell in his bed and drifted into a deep sleep. Snotlout and Tuffnut went home in separated ways both quietly.

No doubt they had a good night. The only question was how to do it again.

**Second fanfic ever and it took forever to write it. Man I feel lame. But never mind; I'll post the** **second chapter as soon as I can.**

**Bye until then. **

**~King**


	2. Chapter 2 Man up

Chapter 2 – Man up

Next morning Hiccup felt like he would never get out of his bed if it depended on him. But he knows that after Stoick slams the front door he only had moments until Gobber hobble up to the house, look for him. They have work to do and he cannot sit out a day by saying he is sick or something.

Finally he decided to get out of bed, change to new cloths since he fell asleep dressed and not in his nightglow. He left straight to the Great Hall to have some breakfast; he was so hungry that he felt like he could eat a whole sheep. Of course he could never do it but it sounded like a good idea at the moment.

The hall was full; everyone had already sat down to eat, chatting with friend or walking around with bows of food looking for a place to sit. Hiccup grabbed a plate that was lying untouched on a table close to him. Now he only had to find a place where he could eat in peace. He found a free spot next to some warriors who were chattering with each other not even minding the boy. So Hiccup sat down beside them and stared to eat the chicken leg that was on his plate.

Hiccup sat in silence, not looking up from his food. He half-finished when he looked up only to see across him at a faraway table the teens eating as well. They were eating and talking about whatever they were talking, he couldn't hear them; but his eyes fell on two certain people. Snotlout and Tuffnut were there acting like nothing happened last night. Snotlout was hitting on Astrid as usual and Tuffnut was arguing with Ruffnut about something like they always do. Hiccup was certain that they didn't notice him so he quickly swallowed what was left of his chicken and hurried out of the Great Hall.

He went straight to the forge where Gobber welcomed him. They went to work immediately; thankfully it wasn't a busy day, they finished after midday and Hiccup had time for himself. He was in his work place drawing a new blue print; he didn't even noticed how dark it got outside.

Night settled on Berk; in the Great Hall people where finishing their dinner and where slowly leaving. Only a couple of people were left in there and they were heading home soon; the teen where among these people.

"Guys, it's pretty late. We should head home," Astrid stood up from her place. They long finished with their food and were only casually talking until it got to dark.

"Uhm, yeah, it's dark outside. Could one of you guys walk home with me," Fishlegs asked in a quiet voice, loud enough for only his friends to hear it. They all know about his fear of the darkness but it was still embarrassing to say it.

"Why can't you wait until they light the torches?" Snotlout asked irritated. He had enough of the boy's stupid fear; he didn't even have the energy to poke fun of it anymore.

"I have to go home now, my parents must be worried," Fishlegs continued not sure what to do.

"Could you man up finally!" Snotlout shouted. Fishlegs was taken but by this outburst and he was afraid to say something to his defense. Or more likely he had nothing to say. Sadly he knows that Snotlout was right.

Astrid sighed. "Come one, Fishlegs, I'll walk home with you." Fishlegs was grateful for his friends help. The two of them went out of the Hall. On they walk across the dark village Astrid turned to Fishlegs. "You know that he is right, don't you?" she asked, the boy nodded in embarrassment. They haven't talked anymore as they headed to their destination.

Back in the Great Hall Ruffnut yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home," she got up but turned back when Tuffnut didn't followed her. "You aren't coming?"

"No, I'm staying," Tuffnut said while he took a sip from his drink. Ruffnut only shrugged and she left. She was sure that they are going to have they stupid boy's talk again. But in reality they were waiting for a certain scrawny boy.

Inside the forge Hiccup just noticed how dark it got and how hungry he is. He bet no one is in the Great Hall this late; maybe some drunken men but he always can ignore them or leave before they decide to do something stupid. He wasted no time; he quickly tidied his work place and left the forge to head to the Hall. Warriors, who are about to patrol the night, lit the torches across the village, it was still dark but at least you could see where the road was. In no time Hiccup reached the Hall. He pushed the door open and peeked in. The Hall was dark and quiet, no one was in; hopefully he can find some untouched food and leave as fast as he could. He would heat to stay in here much longer and a bad feeling in his guts told him that he should hurry.

He left the door open so that the little light that come from outside could illuminate his way inside. Hiccup stepped to the closest table. He found some candles on it; perfect he only needs something to light them. There was a box of matches near the candles so that anyone who would want to come to the Hall could light them. Hiccup quickly did so; with the light he could relax a little and maybe eat in peace. But he didn't notice that someone slowly closed the door.

"Hi, Hiccup." He nearly jumped ten feet when he heard Snotlout's voice coming from behind him. Hiccup turned around to come face to face with his cousin – never a good thing.

"Are you scared, Hiccup?" Tuffnut stepped beside Snotlout so that he could see him and so that he could be closer to the only light source. He didn't like Snotlout's idea to wait for Hiccup in the dark. He would have rather give it up bit the expression on the smaller boy's face worth the price on its own.

Hiccup was genuinely scared of the two boys. They seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Where they hiding? Waiting for him to come? Now he feels like an idiot; if he just went home with an empty stomach he wouldn't be trapped between two boys, who were significantly stronger than him, and a hard oak table.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at them, but he know perfectly well what they were here for.

"'What do we want' you ask?" Snotlout chuckled. "But we just only want to play with you a little."

"I highly doubt it," Hiccup was looking everywhere he could, looking for a way out of this situation. He could make a run for it but they were faster than him; he would be caught in no time.

"Of course not petty children's game, but the adults' game," Snotlout continued like he didn't hear his cousin's comment.

"Sex is not a game," Hiccup said as a matter of fact and looked at the older boy with an unamused face that he used when Snotlout said something really stupid. On the other hand he was thinking of what he said and why he would say it. Was he trying to trick him into doing it?

"Oh, but it is a game," Snotlout argued. "Just adults can play it."

"I'm very sure it is not. And by the way we shouldn't be doing it. So would you let me go? I really want to go home and it's getting late," Hiccup hoped that he could talk his way out of it, but he wouldn't have that luck – it seems that he is running low of it nowadays.

Tuffnut listened to the arguing cousins and he finally had enough. "Would you just bend over? It's not like you didn't liked what we did to you last night! Why should it be different this time?"

"He is right. You should man up and enjoy it," Snotlout was feeling his friend's frustration as well. But he has to keep calm if he wants to play with Hiccup more.

Hiccup was seriously thinking of what did they just said. Many had told him to man up so this wasn't new, but it was fact that he kinda liked what happened last night. Then a strange thought came to his mind. What if he can get a little closer to them by letting them do whatever they want with him? Maybe he can know them better and become friends, well somewhat friends. He bit his lip. He would be damned if he said it but he at least has to give it a shout.

"What if I say okay?" he asked a little unsure.

"Then you won't regret it," Snotlout stepped closer to Hiccup and pressed his lips on his. Hiccup's opened his mouth in surprise and the older boy's tongue slipped right in. They battled for dominance but Snotlout easily won and continued to invade the boy's sweet mouth. Meanwhile his hands snaked under Hiccup's tunic. He stopped kissing the boy and pulled the fabric off over his head, and then he went back to kissing Hiccup.

While Snotlout was occupied with Hiccup's mouth, Tuffnut dressed out of all of his cloths, his member was already erected. He stepped beside the other two. "I'll take care of him, you dress."

Snotlout didn't object he stepped aside to let Tuffnut take Hiccup while he got out of his cloths. Tuffnut didn't waste his time kissing Hiccup. He quickly pulled down the boy's pants with his underwear; Hiccup helped him by stepping out of the clothing that was left on him. Both off them were standing naked now before each other. Tuffnut grabbed his erection and started to pump it with a steady hand. It made Hiccup moan slightly.

Snotlout sucked on three of his fingers covering them in saliva as he watched the two boys. He then stepped behind Hiccup and without warning he pushed on wet finger inside the small boy's hole. Hiccup jumped in surprise and looked back to see what Snotlout was doing.

"You should warn me first."

"I will next time, princess," teased his cousin as he pushed another finger inside him. He moved them in and out making Hiccup moan and increasing the pleasure the boy felt. Snotlout found his prostate as he pushed the third finger in. Hiccup cried out rather loudly and the boy gives him a smirk. Tuffnut didn't want to be left out of the fun so he took one of Hiccup's nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it hard.

Hiccup felt just as lost as he was the last night. He still wasn't sure if he wanted this, but they were gentle with him so maybe he could afford not worrying and enjoy the attention he was getting.

Snotlout pulled out his fingers when he thought Hiccup was prepared and without any more waiting he pushed his aching member into the smaller boy. Hiccup jerked and almost screamed in surprise, pleasure and pain. He wanted to shout some insult at his cousin but he couldn't because said boy started picking up the pace. Snotlout pulled out and pushed back in with force and kept up a rhythm confortable for both of them.

Then Snotlout smirked at Tuffnut. His hands left Hiccup's hips what he was griping and pulled up Hiccup's legs and held him up by his knees. Hiccup was confused why he would do this. They were now in an awkward position, not fit for sex. He was a little confused but he understand it immediately when Tuffnut moved his hand and pushed two fingers in him one at the time. Tuffnut's fingers moved in and out spreading him more while Snotlout was slamming into him, hitting that spot that made Hiccup see white.

Tuffnut pulled out his fingers and guided his member that was leaking precome. He pushed into the tightness. It was so tight that the boys thought that they wouldn't fit after all. Hiccup on the other hand never felt himself stretch so wide. He thought that last night was intense, but that was nothing compared to this. Hiccup could feel both of them moving inside him, pushing in and pulling out in a rhythm that sent a shiver up on his spine and made him feel an incredible amount of pleasure.

The same went for Snotlout and Tuffnut who enjoyed Hiccup's moans and were panting as they thrust into the boy.

In his room Fishlegs was looking through his shelf then on his table, he checked under the bed and everywhere in his small room, but he couldn't find his book. It was a book of the wild life; he got it only a week ago from trader Johann in the exchange for his best hammer but it totally worth it. He took that book with him everywhere that week, even today, but now he couldn't find it. After more fruitless searching he stopped to think. He certainly had that book with him in the morning; he remembered defending it from the twins. But where could he put it after that? Did he come home? No, he spent the entire day out with the others; then they went in the Great Hall for dinner.

The Hall! He probably left it there. He should get it before it gets ruined by someone, but it is so dark outside. Even when the torches were lit it was still frighteningly dark and the Hall must be the same. But he couldn't let his book end up in shreds just because someone would think that it's funny. And, just as Snotlout said, it's time for him to finally man up.

Fishlegs sneaked out of his house as quietly as he could. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Torches lit the road up to the Great Hall, but beside the burning fire there wasn't any other light source. The sky was clouded and not a single star was visible, not even the so friendly moon. Fishlegs swallowed hard and slowly walked up on the road to the Great Hall.

In a couple of agonizing moment he finally reached the huge door of the Hall. Fishlegs looked up at the wooden structure, the darkness now somehow made it bigger than it really was. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly pushed the door open to a crack. Fishlegs expected to see nothing so he was surprised when a faint light was coming from inside. Why was that? Someone is here? Then he heard a faint voice, it sounded like a moan. Were his ears deceiving him? No, certainly not. He heard it again and again a little louder, it did sounded like a moan. Fishlegs wasn't sure if he should check, but what if it was just his imagination playing some sort trick on him. Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt.

Fishlegs pushed the door just a little more open so he could look in, and what he saw made him froze in his spot. Candles were lit on a table and they illuminated three figure: Snotlout, Tuffnut and Hiccup; all three of them naked. Hiccup was between the others held up by his legs which were spread out by Snotlout behind him. He was holding into Tuffnut's shoulder and was moaning because the two boys were… Oh, gods, he can't say it. It's better to slowly back away and run home.

And Fishlegs did just that. He closed the door back slowly, made a couple of slow steps backwards than turning around and running home as fast as he could. His book didn't matter anymore; he can get it back the morning. He was back in his room in no time; out of breath he fell on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. What he saw was still in his mind and he couldn't shake of the feeling that something was very wrong here.

Hiccup was moaning out openly as the two boys pushed their members inside him. Everything was so intense that he couldn't hold out much longer. It was the same with the others; they quickened their pace as they felt their climax getting closer. Hiccup was the first to go over the edge with a cry; he spilled his load over his and Tuffnut's chest. His insides tightened up instantly. Snotlout and Tuffnut couldn't stand the sudden change and after a couple of more thrusts they come inside the smaller teen.

They almost collapsed on the floor but luckily they could hold themselves up until they come of their high. Both of the boys pulled out their softened member from Hiccup and Snotlout put him on the table. White fluid started to slowly flow out of his abused hole. Snotlout has to admit it was a sexy sight, he would go to another round with his cousin if wouldn't have been so tiered. Tuffnut paid no attention to them; he went to look for something that he could clean up the mess that they made. Not like he cared but he knows that Snotlout would soon bark at him so he went to do his job. Finally he found a rag that was left on one of the tables not far from them. They use it to clean the tables after supper, but sadly they have to say goodbye to it because he is borrowing it and possibly get rid of it in some way.

He went back to his companies and went on his work after he cleaned himself off. Hiccup was still siting on the table letting Tuffnut taking care of him while Snotlout got dressed. When Tuffnut was done he changed place with Snotlout who helped Hiccup dress up while Tuffnut did the same. Hiccup was grateful for it because his legs felt like jelly. In the other hand he was surprised how kind they were towards him. They didn't even come to bother him that day and now they were helping him taking care of himself. An eye for an eye; maybe he can for some kind of relationship from this. Even if it is some kind of twisted relation it would be better than nothing.

Soon they were ready to leave the Great Hall. They moved with the same caution as last night and led Hiccup to his house then they left without a word. Hiccup was hurt by this, but he guessed they were only tiered to talk. And by the way what they would talk about? It was les awkward like this but he hoped that this would change. He stepped in only to see Stoick pocking the fire.

He looked at him than back to the hearth. "You were out late."

Oh damn. He was waiting for him. Now be smart Hiccup, he is waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I was in the Great Hall having dinner," he said sleepily hoping that Stoick would be satisfied by that answer. Luckily Stoick didn't say anything so Hiccup could limp up to his room and fell on his bed, not bothering to change out of his cloths. Soon he was in a dreamless sleep.

**Now this took long. I'm sorry everyone, I'm trying my best here. I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner. Until then, write me what you are thinking about it.**

**Also, special thanks for Mimi who give me the idea for this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write and she give me this fantastic idea. Thank you, Mimi.**

**~King**


End file.
